JtHM AND IZ QUESTIONNAIRE!
by Nat Kicker of Shins
Summary: ...pretty much self explandatory, no? Well, send in the reviews and question and dare the characters we all know and love! And yes, I know, everyone does one of these -.- Co-written with Invader Lye.
1. Chapter 1

Nat: *le gasp* DIB IS IN MY HOUSE!

Dib: …Would someone care to explain why I AM HERE?

Nat: Hmmm….that would be a good thing to find out. Alas, I can't help you with that. BUT OMG DIB IS IN MY HOUSE! *glomps*

Dib: GAH! GET OFF ME!

Nat: *gets up reluctantly* Wait a minute….where are we now?

Dib: How did we manage to move places?

Nat: YOU EXPECT ME TO KNOW? Well…it appears as though we are in my friend Madeline's house….WHICH CAN ONLY MEAN-

Madeline: HI!

Nat and Dib: AHHH!

Madeline: *not at all fazed by the fact that Dib is here* ABOUT TIME YOU GOT HERE! I TOLD THEM TO HAVE YOU HERE IN TWENTY MINUTES! *grumbles*

Nat: Um…care to explain, PLEASE?

Madeline: OH…YEAH…..that might clear things up….I wanted to force Dib to read awful fan fictions involving things that he would never do! :D

Nat:….I worry about you sometimes…

Madeline: Heh heh….yeah….

Dib: Uh….what? D:

Nat and Maddy: NOTHING. NOTHING AT ALL.

Dib: O_O

Nat: HEY! DO YOU WANT TO DO SOMETHING COMPLETELY OFF TOPIC AND RANDOM?

Maddy: YOU KNOW IT!

Nat: LET'S HAVE A QUESTIONAIRE!

Maddy: OH YES. OOOOOHHHH YES.

Dib: Oh no….

Nat: LET'S GET OTHER PEOPLE HERE!

*Zim, Gir, Gaz, Tak, The Tallest, Nny, and Squee burst through the window*

Nny: WHAT THE F***? THAT HURT!

Squee: Squeeeee…*hugs Shmee*

Tallest: WHAT? WHERE ARE THE SNACKS WE JUST HAD! NOOOOOOOO!

Nat: SHUT UP BEFORE THE REST OF YOU TALK! Okay, we are having a questionaire thingie with all of you guys. And before you try and escape*throws shock collars on all of them* THERE!

Zim: LET ZIM GO! LET ZIM GO NOOOOOWWW FILTHY HUMAN!

Nat: *shocks* Stop it.

Zim: Ughhhh…..

Nat: ALRIGHTY THEN! Well, now that we have everyone here….it's REALLY crowded…*pushes button on remote; everyone is suddenly on a stage with a bunch of people in the audience* THERE! THAT'S BETTER! Now, you guys can send in questions and DARES! (doesn't everyone love those?) But uh….keep it rated T, okay guys? We don't need to scar everyone mentally….

Squee: ….what? D:

Nat: WHEN YOU'RE OLDER! OR….whenever Nny decides to scar you….

Nny: I don't think so….wait. What? SQUEE IS HERE? HIYA SQUEEGEE!

Squee: O_O

Nat: BYE! SEND IN REVIEWS PLEEZ! Wow…that was short….


	2. Chapter 2

Invader Lye (AKA: Lye): *Bursts in through the door, pulls out a gun fires a few shots through the doorway and then slams it shut.* Man... The mafia's getting harder and harder to get rid of... Lucky this isn't my house...

Maddy: What just happened?

Lye: I may of accidentally made you a target for the criminal underworld.

Nat: This'll probably get interesting in later chapters...

Lye: Probably. So what'd I miss?

Nat: Nothing much. *looking at computer* Boring ..boring boring *le gasp* WE HAVE REVIEWS!

Maddy: WHAT? WE DO?

Nat: WE DO! Alright, the first one is from Yaper Taco.

Yaper Taco:

I AM TACO. I AM NOT ERIC CLAPTON.

Nat: I KNOW TACO! He and I are frrriiieeeennndddsssss.

Dib: That doesn't help the questionai-

Nat: I KNOW IT DOESN'T. Now on with the review

Make them do an obstacle course with ladders, alligators, lava, and WORDS!

WOOOOORDS!

Maddy: Taco is fun.

Nat: Heh heh he sure is. ALRIGHTY. KARL! (Karl is our sla- I MEAN HELPER!)

Karl: WHAT NOW?

Nat: WE NEED YOU TO BUY SOME ALLIGATORS AND LAVA.

Karl: *grumbles* Fine

Nat: We love Karl, don't we?

Purple: THIS SOUNDS VIOLENT. IS THIS GOING TO BE PAINFUL?

Maddy: Well. That very well depends, now doesn't it?

Lye: In other words: yes. Yes it will.

Purple: D:

Karl: *somehow manages to buy everything in 10 seconds* I GOT YOUR FRICKING CROCODILES AND MAGMA!

Nat: I SAID ALLIGATORS AND LAVA! GO BACK.

Karl: FFFFFFFFFFFFFFF .. *leaves*

Nat: Isn't he fun? I encourage all of you to make his life miserable in your reviews.

Squee: M-magma?

Lye: No... Lava. There's a difference.

Squee: SQUEE! O_O

Nat: Heh yeahh

Karl: OKAY. I GOT IT.

Nat: Good Karl! *pats his head* NOW *magically sets up an obstacle course* IT'S GONNA BE A WINNING THING. You all have to climb up the first ladder to the cliff of DOOM, and across the ladder over the pit of lava. If you make across that, then there's gonna be alligators and word puzzles you have to do while fighting lava alligators .it'll be fuuuuuuunnnnnn NO GO ON!

Lye: And whoever wins gets this complementary muffin!

Maddy: And everyone likes muffins!

Zim: ZIM REFUSES TO DO THIS PAIN INDUSING THING.

Nat: *shocks* TOO FRICKING BAD.

*Everyone but the tallest make it up the first ladder, because the tallest have floaty legs and spazzy hands. They get sent to the circle of failure. Halfway across the pit of lava, Squee falls and is sent to the circle of failure. Everyone else makes it across. Once they see the other side, there is a weird river-y pond-y thing that they have to cross with alligators in it. Tak kicks Zim into the water.*

Lye: This is fun... XP

Nat and Maddy: HEY! THAT'S CHEATING! TAK, YOU'RE DISQUALIFIED!

Zim: AHHHHHHHHH! THE HORRIBLE PAIN! MY SKIN! MY SUPERIOR SKINN!

Tak: Grrrr ..

Gir: WHAT?

*Tak and Zim are sent to the circle of failure. Only Gir, Gaz, Nny, and Dib are left. There is a weird word puzzle wall thing that they have to fill in in turns. They each have one minute to fill in their word. Nny fails miserably at finding a three letter word for "insane" (hint, hint) and is sent to the circle of failure, which is getting crowded. Dib also fails at guessing his word, which is agent Darkbooty's real name*

Dib: NO ONE KNOWS THAT.

Nat and Lye: WE DO.

Dib: WHAT? THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!

Lye: No it isn't! It's-

Nat: *Covers Invader Lye's mouth* We can't tell them that!

Dib: How come?

Nat: SHUT UP AND GO TO THE CIRCLE.

*Once the lava alligators come up, Gir jumps on one and it eats him. He is sent to the circle of failure. Gaz stares down the alligators and they run away crying. GAZ WINS*

Gaz: You are all losers.

Nat: am I the only one that expected that the whole time?

Maddy: No.

Nat: Alright. Next review is from Write to live Live to write.

Write to live Live to write:

Hi!

The Tallest, what's the stupidest things you guys have ever done?

Maddy: Pffft .this should be interesting.

Purple: One time I put a cookie in a VCR.

Nat: You have VCRs on Irk?

Purple: Heh no, but you have one.

Nat: AW CRAP. BAD TALLEST. BAD. *hits him on the head*

Purple: OWWWW ..

Karl: I have to get it out, don't I?

Nat: Yep.

Karl: *curses under breath*

Nat: REMEMBER THAT WE LOVE YOU. Hehe...

Maddy: Uh yeah .RED! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?

Red: Umm nothing. Nothing at all.

Zim: But my tallest, remember that one-

Red: YOU SWORE YOU WOULD NEVER SPEAK OF THAT. SAY IT AND WE DEACTIVATE YOU.

Zim: D:

Nat: Gosh violent

Nny do you still have feelings for Devi? And I mean good ones, not bad ones.

Nny: I never had bad feelings. F***g doughboys and yes, I do. I tried to apologize for it but... Let's just say that I no longer think the feeling's mutual. *Grimaces*

Nat: That's sad. *sniff*

Red: You sound pathetic.

*due to the bloody and violent rage fueled fight that follows this, this part of the story hath been cut out. And yes, I just said hath*

Everyone: O_O

Lye: :D Coooooool... *eats popcorn*

Squee: SQQQUUUUUEEEEEEEE! *hides behind Nat*

I think I know the answer to this but Squee, what do you think of Nny?

Squee: O_O Uh I-I he's scary.

Nny: Hm. I guess so.

Purple: I AGREE WITH THE SMALL HUMAN.

Everyone but Nat, Lye, Gaz, and Maddy: DITTO.

Nat, Gaz, and Maddy: Pfffftt whiners.

Lye: *Looks up from popcorn* Say what?

That's it for now! I couldn't think of any dares. Oh! And Nat and Maddy, can you guys get the Voices (AKA Nailbunny, D, and Eff) here? I wanta ask them some things.

Nat: Sure!

*Nailbunny, D, and Eff crash through the window*

Nny: OH F**K. WHY DID YOU LISTEN TO THEM? THEY'RE GOING TO TORTURE ME THE ENTIRE F***G TIME!

Nat: SUCK IT UP. *gives brainfreezy to shut up*

Nny: :D *happily drinks freezy*

Eff: I'm REAL! I win, you F***!

Psychodoughboy: F*** YOU!

Nailbunny: *Shakes head and floats over towards Nny.*

Lye: It's... my.. favorite... CHARACTER! *Picks up Eff and hugs him.*

Eff: Let GO!

Lye: *Continues hugging*

Nat: That's so cute! But wait...MAH FAVORITE IS DEE. *hugs Dee*

D-boy (Psychodoughboy is a really effing long name): HURK! Can't...BREATH...

Nat: Hehe...*looks at watch while hugging somehow* OH MY GOD! We're out of time!

Maddy: Read and review people!

Lye: Can I keep you forever and ever as a wall decoration? You're soooo kewl!

Eff: WTF?

Psychodoughboy: *Snickers*

Eff: YOU DO REALIZE THE SAME THING IS HAPPENING TO YOU?

D-boy: Huh? Oh. Right. *continues choking*

Nat and Maddy: Bye!

Lye: *is petting Eff*

Eff: Ehhhhhhh... 


	3. Chapter 3

Nat: *hugging Dee* Welcome to Jthm and IZ questionaire yadda yadda yadda...

Lye: *hugging Eff* REVIEWS.

Nat: First one is from... Invader Jrek.

Invader Jrek:  
>Zim: What was that stupid thing tallest red did? Note: if he does deactivate you I will reactivate you.<p>

Zim: FILTHY HUMAN! ZIM Reactivation is IMPOSSIBLE! Zim would NEVER-

Lye: *Glares*

Zim: Well...maybe I-

Red: Don't. You. DARE.

Nat: Zim...

Zim: *Looks back and forth between the three of them. His eye twiches* I will...NEVER! *Waves arms around spaztically*

Nat: Think we should...?

Lye: Yeah.

Nat: *Shocks Zim*

Gir: PRETTY LIGHTS!

Zim: AUGH! THE PAIN! THE HIDEOUS BURNING PAAIIIN! *Passes out*

Lye: Okay... Guess we'll have to use a different approach. *Turns towards Red with a freakishly evil smile on her face. She begins talking in a sweet voice* Oh Red...? Do you mind telling us what happened?

Red: NEVER!

Nat: What are you doing?

Lye: Plan number: 154996838539493.

Nat: Ohhh... Neat!

Lye: Well Red, I'm sorry that you won't because this poor, skyscraper sized pile of donuts were all going to go to you if you answer. But now, since you won't... *Lights a match and holds it next to the donuts*

Purple: NOT THE DONUTS!

Nat: Please tell us, Red?

Red: N-never!

Karl: Bad move, dude.

Lye: Very well then. *Picks up a donut and sets it on fire* Guess it doesn't matter if I do THIS then...

Purple: NOOOOOOOO! JUST TELL THEM ALREADY!

Red: Fine. I... *Mumbles something*

Lye: What was that? I couldn't hear you.

Red: *Takes in breath* I said that I once-

Nat: HEY! Where's Maddy?

Lye: Yeah... She hasn't been here the entire ti-

*FBI agents burst through the windows and get glass everywhere*

Nat: O_O

Squee: SQUEE! *Hugs Shmee*

FBI agent Bob: NOBODY MOVE! THIS IS SRS BSNS!

Nat and Lye: Srs bsns?

FBI agent George: YEAH! DIDN'T YA HERE 'IM?

Nat: Uh...

*2 HOURS LATER... (this is more amusing if you do it in that announcer voice). Everyone is tied up*

Lye: *Is glaring evilly at them* I will brutally murder you...

Nat: WHY THE F*** ARE WE TIED UP?

George: WE HAVE REASON TO BELIEVE THAT YOU KNOW ABOUT THE MAFIA.

Bob: YEAH! THE MAFIA!

(Oh gosh. Give the FBI agents the voices of those stupid aliens as you read this. TRUST ME.)

Nat: LYYYYEEE!

Lye: Heh...

Bob: *Smacks Nat* WHERE WERE YOU AT 12:00 LAST TUESDAY DURING THE ELEPHANT RELAY RACES?

Nat: WTF ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?

George: YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHA-

*The Mafia suddenly crashes through the windows that are somehow fixed...*

Maddy: Heyo!

Lye and Nat: MADDY?

Maddy: Oh. Yeah. I forgot to mention. I'm head of the mafia.

Nat: WHY WAS I NOT PREVIOUSLY INFORMED OF THIS?

Maddy: YOU WERE, YOU COTTON-HEADED NINNYMUGGINS!

*Flashback.*

*Nat is doing something stupid with blenders.*

(still flashback) Maddy: Hey, Nat? I've gotta tell you something.

Nat: WHAT IS IT?

Maddy: I'm-

Nat: *turns on blender* WHAT?

Maddy: I'M THE-

Nat: *puts nails in blender* WHAT?

Maddy: I'M THE HEAD OF-

Nat: *puts rocks and nails in blender* WHAT?

Maddy: OH F*** IT. *stomps away*

*End Flashback*

Nat: Oh yeaahhh...

Lye: *facepalm* Wait...the ropes aren't even knotted...

*Invader Lye and Nat both stand up*

FBI agents: HEY! IT'S YOUUUUUUUU!

Maddy: Oh s***.

FBI agent Bob: *hits her in the face with Karl*

Karl: OW!

Bob: IT WAS FOR A GOOD CAUSE.

Maddy: Ugh...

George: *ties Maddy up* ALRIGHT. SORRY FOR THE INCONVIENIENCE.

Nat: YOU HIT ME IN THE FACE!

George: Yeahhh...sorry 'bout that.

*FBI agents leave with Maddy*

Nat: Well. That was a huge waste of time.

Lye: And now Maddy isn't here.

Nat: S**t happens. OKAY! Wait... Hey, Lye?

Lye: What?

Nat: Do you think we should tell the reviewers that they can dare us too?

Lye: Nah. We won't be tortured as much if we didn't.

Nat: Wait... The fact that we just said this outloud means that-

Lye: Crap.

Karl: *le gasp* YEAH! *gets megaphone* YOU CAN TORTURE THEM! DO IIIIIIITTTT!

Nat: You DO realize that they can and WILL dare you too? (Seriously. Make his life miserable. I DARE you)

Karl: *cries*

Nat: Uh...yeah... next review is from... Angry Potato?

Angry Potato:

Alrighty! Boys and girls, ladies and gentlemen! Step right up for you are about to enter my wonderful world of MUFFINS *wink*, drawing, and pure insanity!

For my first dare I shall dare Zim to eat a live pigeon.

Zim: ZIM WILL NOT DO SUCH A THING!

Nat: YES YOU WILL! Hold on though... Muffins? LYE!

Lye: Heh...

Nat: *facepalm* YOU CAN'T REVIE- nevermind. ZIM. PIGEON. NOW.

Zim: NEVER!

Lye: Shall I?

Nat: Indeed you shall.

Lye: *Smiles evilly. Shocks Zim*

Zim: AHHHH! NO!

Nat: THAT'S IT. WE ARE REDUCED TO FORCE. DIB, HOLD DOWN HIS LEGS.

Dib: With pleasure! *grabs his ankles*

Zim: AHHHHH!

Lye: *shoves pigeon down his throat*

Zim: *Violently hacks for a while, then slowly gets up* I feel violated...

Nat: Good.

Next I dare D-boy to make someone happy.

D-boy: Uh...uh...*Shudders slighty and then hugs Nat*

Nat: O_O...my life is now complete.

And lastly, I dare Nny to try to interact with GIR for at least fifteen minutes without wanting to do something horrible to him.

Adios!

Nny: *eye twitches*

Gir: COME ON, SCARY GUY! WE'RE GONNA MAKE WAFFLES!

Nat: AND YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING TO HIM!

*Fifteen minutes later*

Gir: EVERYONE HAVE WAFFLES! *throws waffles at everyone*

Karl:...*looks in kitchen. Swears loudly*

Nat: Good ol' Karl.

Nny: ...I think my brain exploded.

Lye: Yeah. That happens to most people who talk to GIR.

Nat: So... NEXT REVIEW! Lye?

Lye: *Looks up from a waffle. She is wearing a lab coat, industrial rubber gloves, and goggles* Hey! Did you know that these waffles are made of pure uranium? Not only are we probably all going to get radiation poisoning, but we can build an atomic bomb!

Nat: Cool! Wait... poisoning?

*Everyone stares at the waffles for a moment*

Nny: OH S***! I ATE SOME OF THOSE!

Karl: *Looks up from huge plate of waffles* What about poisoning?

Lye and Nat: *Are currently dumping all the waffles into a radiation proof, airtight, lead box* Nothing. *Grabs his waffles and throws them away too*

Karl: My... my waffles... *Sniffs, goes to cry in the emo corner*

Nat: Sometimes I worry about him. And the fact that we have an emo corner worries me too.

Lye: Now... *rubs hands together* Next review! This one is from Yaper Taco.

Yaper Taco:

YAY! HOORAY! Okay this time, they get thrown down the well and have to use each other to get out.

Nat: ...Uh...Okay then, Taco... KARL!

Karl: *looks up, has mascara running down his face*

Nat: Uh...since when do you where make-up? You know what...? Nevermind... We need a well.

Karl: *Gets up slowly and starts to dig a well*

Nat: He really likes waffles, apparently. *hugs Eff*

Lye: GET. AWAY. FROM. HIM.

Nat: Wut? *looks down* AH!

Lye: *Tackles Nat*

Eff: *Crawls away by everyone else*

*Everyone else is watching the fight with popcorn*

Nat: STOP! WE'RE GETTING NO WHERE!

Lye: *Grumbles* You're right. *hugs Eff REALLY tightly*

Eff: HURK! CAN'T... BRRREEEEEAAAATTTTTHHHH!

Karl: Your fricking well is done. *Goes back to emo corner*

Nat: *Is covered in scratches and bruises* EVERYONE GO DOWN THERE.

*Fifteen minutes later no one is going down*

Lye: *Covered in scratches and bruises as well. She facepalms* ALRIGHT. *Begins to kick everyone down there*

Nat: OKAY. Now, you all have to use eachother to get out.

Lye: And if you don't get out... Hey. You have a week.

Everyone but Nny and Gaz: D:

Nat: Begin.

Nny: *Jumps out because he'  
>Today, 4:46ams freakishly tall*<p>

Nat: Well. That isn't very fair, Nny.

Lye: *Shocks him*

Nny: OW. F***.

*Tak and Zim use their PAK legs to get out*

Nat: STOP CHEATING. YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO USE EACH OTHER! *Shocks everyone*

Gaz: If you value your lives, you will get me out NOW.

Everyone still in the well: O_O *They throw her out*

Lye: Hmmm... That's not fun... *Shoves her back in*

Nat: LYE! WHAT HAVE YOU BROUGHT UPON US!

Lye: Something fun. :D

Nat: *Facepalms*

Gaz: You... shoved me.

Lye: Yup! *Grins back in a vaguely creepy way*

*Gaz's eye twitches slightly. A ring of fire begins to form around her. She rises up into the air and glares at Lye evilly"

Gaz: If you disrespect me EVER again I will make you wish you had never been born. If you so much as lay one finger on me, I will rip off each of your hands and use them to play tennis! Then I will rip out you eyeballs and chew on them! But I wont let you die... I'll make sure you feel EVERY MOMENT of pain that I force on you!

*While Gaz is ranting on about how she'll kill Lye, all the contestants in the pit use her feet (because she floating) as a hand hold to pull themselves out with. Nny helps Squee get out*

Nat: Go back in there! That's cheating!

Tak: But we helped each other out! Well... Gaz did anyway. *Glances uneasily at Gaz*

Karl: She has a point...

Gaz: And then I'll pull each of your toes off one by one...

Lye: Yeah, sure... Nat! Anymore reviews?

Nat: Yeah... there's ONE more... I uh...think this ones for you. *gets a creeped out face and motions for Lye to come over*

Lord Dread Raven:

*grins evily* Hello Invader Lye... You shouldn't have told me about this...  
>Because Myra now knows as well... meheheheh... Myra has a message for you...<p>

*myra appears* I have a little "gift" for you... I'm sending Tanya to torture you... The horror is horrible yes? Also, I would like to ask how you have the characters at the same time as we do. HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE! Oh, and one last thing. *myra pulls out notecard* I also would like to inquire if it might be possible for us to force the Tallest to wear Lady GaGa's meat dress in this story thing? and Zim, for the heck of it.

Lye: Tanya...? Nat? Go hide under that desk over there.

Nat: What? Why should I?

Lye: JUST DO IT! *Puts on goggles and gloves. Turns towards two guards* You... You can move out of the way. I need to press IT.

Guard: You can't do that!

Lye: It's a review...

Guard: Please!

Lye: Move.

*The guard moves relieving a large red button encased by a force field that's labled "FANGIRL TELEPORT: DO NOT PUSH!". Lye presses a few numbers on the keypad next to it and the force field disappears."

Lye: I really wish that I didn't have to do this... *Presses button*

*A loud ZAP is heard, followed by a flash of light. Something explodes, and when the smoke clears away, Tanya is standing in the middle of the stage*

Nat: My god... is that...?

Lye: The most dreaded thing in the known universe: An IZ obsessed fangirl.

Tanya: OMG! PEOPLE! SQUEEEEEEEEEEEE! *Spazes and then tries to glomp Nat*

Nat: AUGH! GET 'ER OFF ME!

Lye: BAD TANYA! BAD! *Presses a button on her arm. A metal claws shoots down and lifts Tanya up into the air*

Tanya: Like, OMG, the whole IZ cast is here! :D YAY! Lol!

Nat: ...lol?

Lye: Don't ask. Myra, as for your "Also, I would like to ask how you have the characters at the same time as we do. HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE!" question it's simple... I have cloning technology remember. Nat simply stole all the characters and I replaced them with clones. Anyway... Nat? Do you think you can do the meat dress part? That just creeps me out.

Nat: Sure. So... Tallest.

Red: Nuh uh. No WAY you are going to make us do that!

Nat: I'm sorry, I have to. Wait... How do you even know what Lady Gaga is?

Purple: It's a LOOOONNG story.

Nat: Okay... well put-

Tanya: OMG! THOSE ARE THE TALLESTS! :D

Lye: Shut UP YOU MORON! *Throws a shock collar onto Tanya and then starts shocking repeatedly.*

Tanya: Ow! This is REALLY PAINFUL!

Nat: Okay... *Throw meat dresses at the Tallest* PUT THESE ON!

Red and Purple: NO!

Nat: Very well then... *Shocks them*

Red: OW! Fine...

*Five minutes pass...*

Purple: AAUUUUUUUGGGHHHH! THE MEAT! IT BURNS!

Red: This... WE SHOULD'VE GONE WITH THE SHOCKING!

Lye: No matter how gross that is, that's still pretty funny. Heh... So any more reviews?

Nat: Nope! I think we're done for today!

Lye: Alright! Now... where's Mr Eff.

Mr Eff: D:

Nat: *Squeezing the heck out of D-boy* Bye everyone!

Lye: ^.^ *Hugs Mr Eff* 


	4. Chapter 4

Lye: I'M SINGIN' IN THE RAIN!

Nat: SINGIN' IN THE RAAAAIIIINNNN!

Lye: JUST SINGIN' IN THE RAIN! *twirls and hits Nat with her umbrella*

Nat: GAH! *falls down on face* ...ow.

Lye: Oh. Sorry 'bout that.

Nat: *rubbing eye* Yeah yeah yeah...let's just do the reviews...

**Lord Dread Raven:**

**Put your hands together for character torture!**

**Zim: You are to violently murder any annoying music star that we all really hate, but many people are too stupid to admit it.**

Nat: But...there's so many of them...LYE! IT'S TIME TO MAKE SOME CHARTS!

Lye: *already getting out poster board and markers* I'M ON IT.

*3 hours later, Lye and Nat are sitting in front of a piece of poster board with so much writing and pictures on it you can barely see anything. There are pictures of annoying music stars everywhere, all crossed out except for 2*

Nat: So. We've come to this. Miley Cyrus or Justin Bieber?

Lye: This...this is a very difficult decision.

Zim: *is getting impatient* ZIM JUST WANTS TO GET THE DARE OVER WITH.

Nat: SHUT UP!

Nny: F*** THIS! SHORT ALIEN THING, YOU GET CYRUS, I'LL GET BIEBER.

Zim: ZIM IS NOT SHORT!

Lye: You're in so much denial. *Shakes head sadly*

Red: *facepalm*

Nny: *goes out the door with scythe*

Zim: *jumps out the window with spider legs*

Nat: Now. We just have to wait.

*2 hours later*

*Everyone is sitting cross-legged on the floor*

Karl: *trying to balance pencil on the floor*

Nat: *stares for a little while with a bored expression. Finally knocks down pencil*

Karl: :(

*2 more hours later*

Lye: *hugging Eff* This is taking a very long time.

Eff: *has a scared expression on his face. Mouths "help me". No one cares*

*2 MORE FRICKING HOURS LATER*

Tak: I'm going to kill ZIM when he gets back here...

Mimi: !

*2 HOURS ASDFGHJKL*

Nat: ALRIGHT. WHERE THE HECK ARE THEY?

Lye: I'm going to cause them pain when they-

*Both Nny and Zim burst through the window covered in blood*

Zim: *sizzling. What? Blood has water in it...* MY SKIN!

Nny: They joined forces. It was brutal.

Zim: AAAAHHHHHHH!

Lye: THAT TOOK WAY TOO LONG! DO YOU REALIZE HOW BORED I WAS? HUH? DO YOU?

Nny: Um...

Zim: MY BEAUTIFUL SKIN!

Lye: Let's just get on with the review...

**Lord Dread Raven: D-boy & Mr. Eff: Here are two temporary head-explody machines. Once the chapter is over, they shall be revoked. Do whatever you want with 'em!**

Nny: We're doomed.

Eff: :D *makes Dee's head explode*

D-boy: *head comes back* HEY! *makes Eff's head explode*

Lye: EEEEEFFFFFF!

Eff: *head comes back* I hate you, Dee.

Dee: *sniggers* As do I, E-*head explodes*

Eff: HA!

Nat: THAT'S ENOUGH OF THAT. *pushes machines into the corner*

**ALL CHARACTERS: You must battle my OC Shast in a short but epic battle. You will most likely be badly injured...**

Dib: Great. Pain. Just what I needed.

Lye: It's the cure to your annoyingness and my boredom! It's perfect!

Dib: ...why do you hate me?

Lye: I always torture my favorite characters. That's why Zim's always in pain and you're always getting your head called big.

Dib: MY HEAD'S NOT BIG!

*all the characters are transported into a battle arena*

Nat: CAN WE WATCH ON THE BIG TV? CAN WE CAN WE CAN WE?

Lye: Okay! I love that TV! *turns on the TV*

Nat: Oooooohhhh...*gets popcorn*

*15 minutes later everyone is scattered around the arena and Shast is standing victorious in the center*

Nny: *wide eyed* That...I don't even...

Nat: Um...

Lye: Pfft... I could do better...

*characters are back in the room*

**Lord Dread Raven: Oh, and by the way, Tanya just had, like, 70 sodas, so shocking her probably won't work today. And she will probably have broken out of her cage by the time I write this. By the way, this Tanya is also a clone, so you can hurt her as much as is necesarry.**

Nat: But...that...*looks at cage*

*cage is completely empty*

Lye: Oh dear...

Tanya: LOL HAI! I'M LIKE, REALLY HYPER! OMG! *glomps Zim*

Zim: I CAN'T BRREEEAAATTTHHHH!

Tanya: ROFLMFAO!

Nat: This is certainly not good...

**Lord Dread Raven: Also, Lye?**

**Myra says she will find you and spit in your face repeatedly, as you probably already know.**

Lye: *Walks over to the ware house next to the one were in and puches Myra in the face. Walks back* I know we are kinda over this, but I don't like being spat in the face.

Nat: Lord Dread Raven...? You are a fun person. Painful, but fun. Anyways. Next review is from Invader Jrek.

**Invader Jrek:**

**Dare: Nny has to fight mr Eff and D. With a flamethrower. (note nny has the flame-thrower in case you're wondering.)**

Nny: I don't need the flamethrower. *kicks Eff and Dee in the stomach*

Eff: *hits the wall*

Dee: *hits the wall on the other side of the room*

Nny: *walking away; head explodes*

Eff: *holding head-explodey machine* HA! I WIN! I WIN I WIN I WIN!

Dee: FFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUU-

Nny: *head comes back* I HATE YOU.

Nat: KARL! YOU SAY THE NEXT REVIEW.

Karl: FINE. Next review is from Invader Kat.

**Invader Kat:**

**Hi! I am happy! Yay! :3**

**Dares:**

**Mr. Eff: Say d-boy is your BEST friend in the whole wide world and mean it!**

Nat: Congratulations on your happiness...*raises eyebrow even though it's physically impossable for me to do*

Lye: That's horrifying...

Eff: NO! I WILL NEVER!

Nat: IT'S A DARE, EFF! YOU GOTSTA!

Tanya: OMG! LOL!1!1!ONE!

Everyone: *GLARES*

Tanya: *giggles* IMMA GO DRAW IRKEN OCS WITH HAIR AND BOOBS AND ZADR! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!

Lye: *Follows her to try and beat her up. Fails miserably due to the fact that Tanya's hyped up on sugar.*

Eff: I'M NOT GOING TO!

Nat: As much as it pains me to say this, you must.

Eff: BUT I-

Nat: SHUSH.

Eff: *goes by Dee* You're my...*gags*...best friend in the WHOLE. WIDE. WORLD.

Dee: *face of pure horror*

Eff: Excuse me while I go barf.

**Invader Kat: D-boy: Give me a hug! And sing Jealous Of My Boogie by Rupaul! :3**

Dee: *leaves to go give hug and comes back 20 minutes later*

Nat: OH MY GOD! THIS IS GOING TO BE HILARIOUS!

Lye: ...?

Nat: JUST. JUST LISTEN.

Dee: Do I have to?

Nat: YES. YES YOU DO!

Dee: Ehhhhh...

Nat: *covers mouth*

*Dee goes to the middle of a stage and picks up mic*

Dee:

Hey DJ

Love the way

I lose my inhibitions when you spin

And I don't care if people stare

I'd rather boogie than try to fit in

Turn it up, let 'em scrutinize (I know you're watching)

Way up, 'cause the night is mine (i know you're watching)

Turn it up, lemme scandalize (I know you're watching)

Yeah, up under flashing lights

(No-don't-be)

Don't be jealous of my boogie, don't be jealous of my boogie

You can say that you are not, but I always see you lookin'

Don't be jealous of my boogie, don't be jealous of my boogie

You can say that you are not, but I always see you lookin'

I can't stop now,

Won't slow down

I gotta emulate the BPM

I hit the scene and they turn green

It can't be easy, I don't envy them

Turn it up, let 'em scrutinize (I know you're watching)

Way up, 'cause the night is mine (i know you're watching)

Turn it up, lemme scandalize (I know you're watching)

Yeah, up under flashing lights

(No-don't-be)

Don't be jealous of my boogie, don't be jealous of my boogie

You can say that you are not, but I always see you lookin'

Don't be jealous of my boogie, don't be jealous of my boogie

You can say that you are not, but I always see you lookin'

Don't be jealous of my boogie, don't be jealous of my boogie

You can say that you are not, but I always see you lookin'

Don't be jealous of my boogie, don't be jealous of my boogie

You can say that you are not, but I always see you lookin'

I know you're watching (Don't be jealous of my boogie)

I know you're watching (Don't be jealous of my boogie)

I know you're watching (You can say that you are not)

I see you lookin' (But I always see you lookin')

I know you're watching (Don't be jealous of my boogie)

I know you're watching (Don't be jealous of my boogie)

I know you're watching (You can say that you are not)

I see you lookin' (But I always see you lookin')

(No, no, no)

Don't be jealous of my boogie, don't be jealous of my boogie

You can say that you are not, but I always see you lookin'

Don't be jealous of my boogie, don't be jealous of my boogie

You can say that you are not, but I always see you lookin'

Don't be jealous of my boogie, don't be jealous of my boogie

You can say that you are not, but I always see you lookin'

Don't be jealous of my boogie, don't be jealous of my boogie

You can say that you are not, but I always see you lookin'

Don't be jealous of my boogie, don't be jealous of my boogie

You can say that you are not, but I always see you lookin'

Don't be jealous of my boogie, don't be jealous of my boogie

You can say that you are not, but I always see you lookin'

Don't be jealous of my boogie, don't be jealous of my boogie

You can say that you are not, but I always see you lookin'

Don't be jealous of my boogie, don't be jealous of my boogie

You can say that you are not, but I always see you lookin'

(Don't be, don't be so jealous of my boogie)

Okay, alright, hahahaha...

Dee: *gets down looking like he wants to kill something*

Nat and Lye: *laughing as hard as they possibly can*

Nat: I TOLD YOU!

Lye: THAT WAS HORRIFYING! *Laughs* And yet I can't stop LAUGHING!

Dee: I hate all of you.

Nat: Oh...*trying to catch breath* Okay...next part of the review...

**Nny: Let me hug you for the rest of the chapter. And you can't hurt me!**

Nat: Sah-ree, can't be for the rest of the chapter. How 'bout for the rest of the review?

Nny: *is currently being hugged REALLY tightly; wide eyed*

**Invader Kat: Gaz: Sing Barbie Girl. My oc syther will be Ken! :D**

**Bye! :3**

Gaz: No.

Nat: Yes.

Gaz: No.

Nat: YES.

Gaz: NO.

Nat: YEEEEEEEEESSS...

Gaz: NOOO.

Nat: DO IT NAO. *pushes her onto stage*

Gaz: I hate you. *picks up mic*

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world

Life in plastic, it's fantastic

You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere

Imagination, life is your creation

Come on, Barbie, let's go party

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world

Life in plastic, it's fantastic

You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere

Imagination, life is your creation

I'm a blonde single girl in the fantasy world

Dress me up, take your time, I'm your dollie

You're my doll, rock and roll, feel the glamour and pain

Kiss me here, touch me there, hanky-panky

You can touch, you can play

You can say I'm always yours, oooh whoa

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world

Life in plastic, it's fantastic

You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere

Imagination, life is your creation

Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah

Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh

Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah

Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh

Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please

I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees

Come jump in, be my friend, let us do it again

Hit the town, fool around, let's go party

You can touch, you can play

You can say I'm always yours

You can touch, you can play

You can say I'm always yours

Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah

Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh

Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah

Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world

Life in plastic, it's fantastic

You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere

Imagination, life is your creation

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world

Life in plastic, it's fantastic

You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere

Imagination, life is your creation

Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah

Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh

Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah

Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh

Gaz: *slams mic on the floor and stomps off*

Nat: O_O

Lye: Uh...next...review..?

**Daughter-of-water-98:**

**HEY! What's up? My dares/questions are to be afraid of. Anyone who is dared/questioned, be afraid. I'm a little crazy and very evil! 3:)**

**Red: Hi! *points super-shock gun at* Tell us what happened, or suffer being shocked and then fed to sharks in meaty water. :)**

Nat: Right...we never got that answered...

Lye: Huh...anyhow! *gets shock remote out* Do I really have to use this again Red?

Red: I'M NEVER TELLING ANY OF YOU! NEEEEEEEEEEVVVVVVEEEEEEERRRRR!

Lye: *smiles evilly; shocks*

Red: AAAAAHHHHHHH!

Lye: I never get tired of that. *smiles*

Squee: SQUUEEEEEE...*hugs Shmee*

Nat: Right. Squee is here. Maybe you should leave the room for all of this terrifying violence, Squee.

Squee: Yeah...*goes into the kitchen*

Nat: 'kay. Where were we? Oh. Right. Reeeeeeeed...?

Red: *glares*

Nat: We need the answer!

Red: NO.

Nat: You know what...? This is getting really fricking annoying. *grabs Tanya*

Tanya: *starts to try to get out of Nat's arms* OMG! LIKE, LET ME GO!1! IS THAT RED?

Red: MEEP.

Nat: DO YOU WANT ME TO USE THIS?

Red: UHHHH...LOOK! A DISTRACTION!

*Everyone gasps and looks where he's pointing; Red jumps through the window*

Lye: *looks back* Huh...? What happened to...we are such idiots. Guess he's gonna get eaten by sharks.

**Daughter-of-water-98 (Now know as DOW98): Purple: Call Nny wacky and stand in the same spot the whole time no matter what!**

Purple: Uh...okay...the Nny human is "wacky".

Nny: ...*raises knife*

*Due the bloody scene that I'm too lazy to type out, this part has been cut out*

Squee: Hi! I came back because the kitchen smelled like- *sees gore, silently goes back into the kitchen*

Nny: *panting* Don't. Call. Me. That.

Everyone: O_O

Tak: Impressive.

Dib: My childhood...

Purple: *looks exactly the same but is very quiet. He falls on his face*

Lye: That was COOOOOOOL...

Nat: IT WAS! DO IT AGAIN!

Nny: *glares*

Nat: Okay...GAWD...

**DOW98: Gaz: Stay away from your games for 1 hour and you cannot hurt meh!**

Gaz: ...WHAT did you say?

Lye: *takes away games* You don't get 'em for an hour!

Gaz: *slowly clenching and unclenching fists; smiles* Alright.

Nat: ...is anyone else ready to pee their pants right now?

Karl: Excuse me. *leaves for the bathroom*

Lye: *Is playing on the GS2* What?

Nat: Nothing.

**DOW98: Dib: Watch The Eye. It's a good movie! Just be ready to jump, the moviehas unexpected moments you could say.**

Dib: Okay.

Nat: COMPUTER!

Computer: Wha- wait. When did I get here?

Nat: SINCE 3 SECONDS AGO. BRING UP THE EYE FOR DIB TO WATCH.

Computer: FINE. *gets movie*

Lye: Go watch now! *pushes Dib up*

Dib: I'm going! I'm going!

*the movie starts, time passes, and the movie ends*

Nat: So...? How was it...?

Dib: That was...cool...

Lye: Was it scary?

Dib: YES.

Nat: You're such a whiner...

Dib: HEY!

**DOW98: Zim: Sing (or try to sing) Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger by Daft Punk.**

Nat: Yes...Oh, and just so you know, DAUGHTER-OF-WATER-98, CONGRATULATIONS, THIS IS NOW MY MOST FAVORITE SONG EVER. *gets iPod*

Lye: *Starts dancing* Harder, better, faster, stronger... Love that song too...

Zim: Zim will NOT sing this STOOPID HYUMAN SONG!

Lye: Yes you will. *shocks*

Zim: AHH! *gets on stage and grabs snatched mic*

Work it, make it, do it, makes us

Harder, better, faster, stronger

More than, hour, hour, never

Ever, after, work is, over

Work it, make it, do it, makes us

Harder, better, faster, stronger

Work it harder

Make it better

Do it faster

Makes us stronger

More than ever

Hour after hour

Work is never over

Work it harder

Make it better

Do it faster

Makes us stronger

More than ever

Hour after hour

Work is never over

Work it harder make it better

Do it faster makes us stronger

More than ever hour after hour

Work is never over

Work it harder make it better

Do it faster makes us stronger

More than ever hour after hour

Work is never over

Work it harder make it better

Do it faster makes us stronger

More than ever hour after hour

Work is never over

Work it harder make it better

Do it faster makes us stronger

More than ever hour after hour

Work is never over

Work it harder make it better

Do it faster makes us stronger

More than ever hour after hour

Work is never over

Work it harder make it

Do it faster makes us

More than ever hour after hour

Work is never over

Work it harder make it better

Do it faster makes us stronger

More than ever hour after hour

Work is never over

Work it harder make it better

Do it faster makes us stronger

More than ever hour after hour

Work is never over

Work it harder make it better

Do it faster makes us stronger

More than ever hour after hour

Work is never over

Work it harder

Do it faster

More than ever hour

Work is never over

Work it harder make it better

Do it faster makes us stronger

More than ever hour after hour

Work is never over

Zim: *drops mic and walks off stage*

*everyone is looking at him with their jaws dropped*

Nat: *earphones are out, holding iPod limply; staring at Zim* He sang it...perfectly...how...I...

**DOW98: GIR: *hands 50 tons of sugar* Do whatever you want with it, and everyone else can not do something about it!**

Nat: *still amazed by Daft Punk-ness* Um...oh...dear...

Lye: Are you going to be like this for the rest of the chapter?

Nat: Probably...

Lye: *sighs*

GIR: SUGAR! *tries to eat it but ends up knocking the container out the window* ...My...my sugar...

Lye: DISASTER AVERTED!

**DOW98: Nny: Listen to JB for...2 hours. You can't harm me after the two hours are up.**

**That's it! Good-bye until next chapter. I'll have more dares for you then!**

Nat: Uh...yeah. *pushes Nny into a sound-proof room with a nine and a half foot pole*

Lye: Ahh... Grinch references...

*2 hours later*

Nny: *comes out*

Lye: So...?

Nny: ...*silently picks up knife and begins to walk out of room*

Nat: *intercepts Nny* NUH-UH. YOU CAN'T HURT HER.

Nny: I'M GOING TO F****** KILL SOMEONE.

Nat: NO YOU AREN'T. *shocks*

Lye: Aw...I wanted to do that...

Nny: *is unconscious*

Nat: Huh...I had that set a little TOO high...

Lye: Any more reviews?

Nat: I don't think so...

Lye: ALRIGHT! *kicks Karl in the shin*

Karl: WHAT THE F*** WAS THAT FOR?

Lye: EVERYTHING! :(

Nat: Bye! Don't forget to review!


	5. Chapter 5

Karl: *face is in camera* Uhh...there's a situation...I'm supposed to tell you what's happening, and do this thingie until it's taken care of...

Nny: Quite frankly, the Tanya clone is loose.

Karl: *glare* I was going to tell them that...

Nny: Be quiet. Anyhow, Nat and Lye are trying to capture her...and they're failing. Miserably.

Karl: *picks up camera to show what's going on* See?

*shows Nat and Lye running after Tanya who is throwing pencils and pictures of Invader Zim Mary-sues*

Tanya: LMAO!

Lye: I'M GOING TO STAB YOU!

Tanya: XDDDD

Nny: So, as you see, they are kind of busy.

Karl: Yeah...so, that being said, the first review is from Invader Kat.

**Invader Kat: YAY! I'M HYPER!**

**Syther: Help me!**

**Kat: Shut up, Gazlover!**

**Syther: I do NOT love Gaz!**

**Kat: I've seen you diary...It says otherwise. Okay dares Yay!**

Gaz: *opens one eye* What?

**Invader Kat: Dares:**

**Eff and D-boy: Sing Best Friend (Maxi version) by Toybox**.

Dee: Do you hate us or something?

Eff: I believe she does.

Nat: *yelling* YOU HAVE TO DO IT OR I'LL- GAH! *pan just misses head*

Tanya: OMG! LOL!

Karl: Uh...yeah...sing it. Or they'll kill me.

Eff and Dee: *grumble and get on the stage*

Nat: I DON'T THINK THEY'VE HEARD THE SONG YET, LYE!

Lye: THEY WOULDN'T BE GIVING IN IF THEY DID! *lamp goes by head* F*** TANYA, YOU'RE GOING TO DIE!

Dee: I have a bad feeling about this...

Karl: *looking at video of the song on youtube: laughing as hard as his lungs allow*

Dee: A VERY bad feeling...

Nat: OH! AND SORRY, BUT I COULDN'T FIND THE MAXI VERSION!

Dee and Eff: *scared faces*

Who ha! Who ha!

Na Na nanana nanananananaaa!

na na nanana nanananananaaa!

Have you ever been in love?

He's my best friend best of all best friends

Do you have a best friend too?

It tickles in my tummy he is so yummy yummy

Hey you should get a best friend too

who ha! Who ha!

Hello, baby, can I see a smile

I'm going to a party, and it's gonna be wild

Can I come, I am sitting alone

No, friends are never alone

that s right!

Maybe some pretty girls are in your world

Excuse me, I could also be your girl

Lately, everyone is making fun

Na na na na na na na na na na na

He's my best friend, best of all best friends

Do you have a best friend too?

It tickles in my tummy, he is so yummy yummy

Hey, you should get a best friend too

my best friend!

Who ha! Who ha!

who ha! who ha!

na na nanana nanananananaaa!

Who ha who ha!

Aloha baby, let's go to the beach

Yeah, girls in bikini are waiting for me (uh huh)

But I was hoping for a summer-romance

so why can't you take a chance

Okay!

Maybe some pretty girls are in your world

Excuse me, I could also be your girl

lately, everyone is making fun

Na na nanana nanananananaaa!

He's my best friend, best of all best friends

Do you have a best friend too?

It tickles in my tummy, he is so yummy yummy

Hey, you should get a best friend too!

My best friend!

Who ha who ha

who ha who ha

who ha who ha

na na nanana nanananananaaa!

Maybe some pretty girls are in your world

Excuse me, I could also be your girl

Lately, everyone is making fun

Let's get this party on,

Hit me with that laser-gun!

oh whoa oh

who ha who ha

oh whoa oh

you should get a best friend too

He's my best friend, best of all best friends

Do you have a best friend too?

It tickles in my tummy, he is so yummy yummy

Hey, you should get a best friend too!

My best friend!

Who ha who ha

who ha who ha

he's so sweet

na na nanana nanananananaaa!

Eff and Dee: *get down*

Eff: I HATE EVERYTHING.

Dee: I THINK I'M GOING TO GO DIE IN A HOLE NOW.

*everyone is laughing as hard as possible*

Nat: OH MY GAWD! THAT WAS HORRIBLE!

Tanya: LOLWUT? ZADR FTW!

Zim and Dib: What?

**Kat: Nny: Give Karl a HUG! Dun dun dun!**

Nny and Karl: AW HELL NAW.

Nat: DO IT OR I'LL-*apple hits face* F***, TANYA! STOP INTERRUPTING MY THREATS!

Nny: O_O

*DUE TO THE HORRIBLY MENTALLY SCARING IMAGE OF NNY HUGGING SOMEONE, THIS PART HAS BEEN CUT OUT*

Karl: *eye twitches*

Tanya: *has stopped running* Wat.

Lye: *shoves Tanya in a sack* OKAY! SO THAT'S TAKEN CARE OF! KARL, YOU CAN GO OVER THERE NOW. *points to random spot*

Tanya: LIKE, LET ME GO! GAAAWWWWDD!

Nny: ...*silently leaves the room*

Nat:...we should probably leave him for a bit...

**Kat:**

**D-boy: *puts a purple collar on his neck* What do you think of Eff/D-boy? If you don't answer truthfully the collar will explode.**

Dee: What?

Nat: *giggles* Well, there aren't many things for me to show you...but..ah...*gets computer and shows Dee*

Dee: ...O_O

Eff: What? What is it?

Dee: *looks at Eff for a bit before screaming and running into the other room*

Eff: ...?

Nat: Pfffft...Next review is from...Daughter of Water 98.

**DOW98:**

**I'm glad you like the song, I just randomly picked a song from my iPod! :)**

Nat: OHOHOH! Just to let you guys know how quickly I change my favorite song, it's already a different. NOW IT'S FEEL GOOD INC. BY GORILLAZ.

Lye: You're ridiculous.

Nat: Aren't I? Anyways, on with the review.

**DOW98:**

**GIR: Nooooooo! You get 100 tons of sugar that only can be eaten, they will reappear if they fall!**

GIR: SUUUUGGGAAARRR! *goes to eat it but his rockets melt it and turn it into caramel, the caramel falls out the window*

Nat: Now that's just cruel.

Lye: I agree.

**DOW98:**

**Red: If you do not tell us what happened you will be sent to my nightmare world. I hope you want to live for you will die, or come very close to it, in my world. Tell us. :)**

Red: NOOOO!

Nat: I AM GOING TO KILL YOU IF YOU DON'T TELL US. THIS ISN'T EVEN FUNNY ANYMORE.

Red: NNNNNEEEEEVVVVEEEERRR!

Lye: *glares*

Red: *runs out of the warehouse*

*Nat and Lye run after him*

Karl: Shit.

Nny: ...?

Karl: What?

Nny: When you swore it didn't get censored.

Karl: It didn't? Shit. Shit, shit, shit! :D

Nny: Fuck!...WHEEEEEEEEEEEE!

(am I the only one that thinks this sounds like Drawn Together?)

Karl: ALRIGHT. I GUESS THE CENSOR MACHINE IS BROKEN.

*shows short clip of the censor machine getting beaten by bats*

Karl: WELP. ON WITH THE REVIEW.

**DOW98:**

**Zim: You must go on a date with TAK! Yes I said Tak. Muahahahaha! (:3**

Zim: I WILL NEVER GO ON A..."DATE" WITH THAT WRETCHED FEMALE!

Tak: FOR ONCE, I AGREE WITH HIM! THAT'S INSANE!

Nny: *stands over them and glares*

Tak: *doesn't care*

Zim: O_O

Nny: Go.

Zim: YES.

Tak: NO! I WILL NEVER-

*Nny kicks Tak out*

Nny: Okay. That's done.

*3 HOURS PASS! :D*

Karl: This is booooooorrrrring...

Nny: Shut up.

Karl: Does everyone hate me?

Nny: Don't you have a girlfriend?

Karl: Aw yeah...Wait. Why are talking about this?

Nny: *shrugs*

*Takand Zim get back*

Karl: What took you so long?

Zim: Fangirls. Lots and lots of fangirls.

Tak: It was horrifying.

Karl: How'd the date thing go?

Tak: Terrible.

Karl: GREAT! NOW WE CAN GO ON!

**DOW98:**

**Nny: Watch the Chucky movies, all of them. Tell us what you think of them after.**

*Lye and Nat burst into the room*

Lye: *panting* Red...Red can run fast...

Nat: *panting also* REALLY FAST.

Lye: We didn't get 'im.

Karl: Huh. Oh, the censor machine is broken.

Nat: Yeah right. I call bullshit.

Karl: You just said bullshit.

Nat: I did?

Lye: You sure did.

Nat: Huh. *randomly hugs Dee*

Dee: I'm getting used to this.

Eff: *getting hugged by Lye* Same.

Nny: Don't I have to watch movies?

Karl: Oh yeeaaaahhh...

*Nny goes to watch them, time passes, he comes back out*

Nny: That was stupid.

Nat: What did you watch?

Nny: Child's Play.

Nat: Heh, really? I just so happen to have a Chucky doll somewhere. My mom bought it for me for Christmas. IT TALKS AND EVERYTHANG!

Lye: So...how was it?

Nny: It was- *rants*

*2 HOURS LATER! :D*

Lye: ...how do you even talk that long?

Nny: What?

**DOW98:**

**Dib: Sing White & Nerdy by Weird Al Yankovic!**

Dib: ...why do I have a feeling I'll be making fun of myself?

Nat: You probably will be.

Dib: Darnit.

Lye: Oh yes! Yes! Yes! YES! I love this song!

Dib: ...I'm really scared now...

Lye: Heh... It's not that bad. *Kicks Dib onto the stage*

Dib: *Looks down at the karaoke machine* ...Aw Crap.

Nat: JUST SING ALREADY!

Dib: FINE! *Takes a deep breath*

They see me mowin'  
>My front lawn I know they're all thinking I'm so White N' nerdy<p>

Think I'm just too white n' nerdy Think I'm just too white n' nerdy Can't you see I'm white n' nerdy Look at me I'm white n' nerdy!  
>I wanna roll with-<br>The gangsters But so far they all think I'm too white n' nerdy Think I'm just too white n' nerdy Think I'm just too white n' nerdy I'm just too white n' nerdy Really, really white n' nerdy

First in my class here at M.I.T.  
>Got skills, I'm a Champion of DND MC Escher that's my favorite MC Keep your 40 I'll just have an Earl Grey tea My rims never spin to the contrary You'll find they're quite stationary All of my action figures are cherry Steven Hawkings in my library My MySpace page is all totally pimped out I got people begging for my top 8 spaces Yo I know Pi to a thousand places Ain't got no grills but I still wear braces I order all of my sandwiches with mayonnaise I'm a whiz at minesweeper I can play for days Once you see my sweet moves you're gonna stay amazed,<br>my fingers movin' so fast I'll set the place ablaze There's no killer app I haven't run At Pascal, well, I'm number 1 Do vector calculus just for fun I ain't got a gat but I gotta soldering gun Happy days is my favourite theme song I can sure kick your butt in a game of ping pong I'll ace any trivia quiz you bring on I'm fluent in Java script as well as Klingon Here's the part I sing on

They see me roll on, my Segway!  
>I know in my heart they think I'm white n' nerdy!<br>Think I'm just too white n' nerdy Think I'm just too white n' nerdy Can't you see I'm white n' nerdy Look at me I'm white n' nerdy I'd like to roll with-  
>The gangsters Although it's apparent I'm too White n' nerdy Think I'm just too white n' nerdy I'm just too white n' nerdy How'd I get so white n' nerdy?<p>

I've been browsing, inspectin'  
>X-men comics you know I collect 'em The pens in my pocket I must protect 'em my ergonomic keyboard never leaves me bored Shopping online for deals on some writable media I edit Wikipedia I memorized Holy Grail really well I can recite it right now and have you ROTFLOL I got a business doing websites When my friends need some code who do they call?<br>I do HTML for them all Even made a homepage for my dog!  
>Yo! Got myself a fanny pack they were having a sale down at the GAP Spend my nights with a roll of bubble wrap POP POP! Hope no one sees me gettin' freaky!<p>

I'm nerdy in the extreme and whiter than sour creme I was in AV club and Glee club and even the chess team!  
>Only question I ever thought was hard Was do I like Kirk or do I like Picard?<br>I spend every weekend at the renaissance fair I got my name on my under wear!

They see me strollin'  
>They laughin'<br>And rollin' their eyes 'cause I'm so white n' nerdy Just because I'm white n' nerdy Just because I'm white n' nerdy All because I'm white n' nerdy Holy cow I'm white n' nerdy I wanna bowl with-  
>the gangsters but oh well it's obvious I'm white n' nerdy Think I'm just too white n' nerdy Think I'm just too white n' nerdy I'm just too white n' nerdy Look at me I'm white n' nerdy!<p>

Nat and Lye: *Are laughing their heads off*

Dib: I hate you all. *Stomps off.*

**DOW98:**

**Gaz: Sing Last Friday Night(T.G.I.F.) by Katy Perry.**

Gaz: *Glares* ...What?

Lye: C'mon! Sing!

Gaz: Fine. There's a stranger in my bed,  
>There's a pounding in my head Glitter all over the room Pink flamingos in the pool I smell like a minibar DJ's passed out in the yard Barbie's on the barbeque Is this a hickie or a bruise?<p>

Pictures of last night Ended up online I'm screwed Oh well It's a blacked out blur But I'm pretty sure it ruled Damn

Last Friday night Yeah we danced on tabletops And we took too many shots Think we kissed but I forgot

Last Friday night Yeah we maxed our credit cards And got kicked out of the bar So we hit the boulevard

Last Friday night We went streaking in the park Skinny dipping in the dark Then had a m nage trois Last Friday night Yeah I think we broke the law Always say we're gonna stop Whoa-oh-oah

This Friday night Do it all again This Friday night Do it all again

Trying to connect the dots Don't know what to tell my boss Think the city towed my car Chandelier is on the floor Ripped my favorite party dress Warrant's out for my arrest Think I need a ginger ale That was such an epic fail

Pictures of last night Ended up online I'm screwed Oh well It's a blacked out blur But I'm pretty sure it ruled Damn

Last Friday night Yeah we danced on table tops And we took too many shots Think we kissed but I forgot

Last Friday night Yeah we maxed our credit cards And got kicked out of the bar So we hit the boulevards

Last Friday night We went streaking in the park Skinny dipping int he dark Then had a m nage trois

Last Friday night Yeah I think we broke the law Always say we're gonna stop Oh whoa oh

This Friday night Do it all again Do it all again This Friday night Do it all again Do it all again This Friday night

T.G.I.F.  
>T.G.I.F.<br>T.G.I.F.  
>T.G.I.F.<br>T.G.I.F.  
>T.G.I.F.<p>

Last Friday night Yeah we danced on table tops And we took too many shots Think we kissed but I forgot

Last Friday night Yeah we maxed our credit cards And got kicked out of the bar So we hit the boulevard

Last Friday night We went streaking in the park Skinny dipping in the dark Then had a m nage trois

Last Friday night Yeah I think we broke the law Always say we're gonna stop Oh-whoa-oh This Friday night Do it all again

*Glares at the audience and walks off the stage.*

Lye: O...kay... Now.

**DOW98:**

**Squee: Watch The Eye. (Be glad I pushed away the thought of making you watch the Chucky movies with Nny)**

**Squee: Squee! O_O**

Lye: Since I don't know what that is... You don't have to watch it Squee!

Squee: :)

**DOW98:**

**Purple: What was the randomest thing you ever did/saw/heard/said?**

Purple: ...Probably this questionnaire...

Dib: You're tellin' me...

**DOW98: That is everyone!(I think) Goodbye! More evilness will come next chapter! 3:)**

Nat: I can't wait to see that happen... Next review is by... INVADER JREK!

**Invader Jrek: DIB fight an army of Daleks. Even though I hate you I will let you know what they are.( awkward silence) I'm not telling you! Go on YouTube and see. ( Jrek comes in.) Can I lead the Daleks? ( me thinking, then nodding yes) oh also read the rise of Zim to know who Jrek is. Bye Dib! Have fun dieing! :)**

Lye: DOCTOR WHO! DOCTOR WHO! DOCTOR WHHHHHOOOO! :D OH MY GOD! THE DALEKS ARE SOOOOO COOL! ...Have you ever seen any of the old series Invader Jrek? They're as good as the NEW ones! (Some of them anyway) DDDDDDDDDDDDDOOOOOOOOOOCCC-

Nat: CALM DOWN! Geez, you're starting to sound like the Tanya clone.

Lye: Sorry. That just got me really excited...

Nat: I can tell...I get like that sometimes... anyway. *Pushes a button on a remote. Dib's teleported to a GIANT arena full of Daleks. Jrek is at the front.*

Jrek: FORWARD! *Points towards Dib. A dalek flies forward and zaps Dib with a laser.*

Lye: And the daleks WIN!

Nat: Now who would've thunk it?

Dib: Ow... me... *Starts smoking slightly.*

Lye: Tee-hee... Next up! LORD DREAD RAAAAAAAAVEN!

**Lord Dread Raven: Ah yes! The rivalry between Lye and Myra continues! *snickers***

Lye: What? I don't like being spat on!

Nat: *Rolls her eyes*

**Lord Dread Raven:**

**Red: TELL US YOUR SECRET! If you do not, I will kill you, revive you, kill you, revive you, in the most horrible way possible until you tell us!**

Lye: RED! *There's no answer* Huh. Where'd he go?

Nat: He ran off. Remember?

Lye: Oh yeah. Poor him. Anywho...

**Lord Dread Raven:**

**Nny: Here's a Bottemless Brainfreezy. It never runs out!**

Nny: WHEEEEEEEEEEEE! *Grabs the Brainfreezy and starts drinking it.* Tank oo!

Nat: HEY! I want one of those!

Lye: Well you ain't havin' MINE! *Drinks Brainfreezy.*

Nat: GIMME! *Tackles Lye to get the drink*

Karl: O_O Well. Umm... next dare...?

**Lord Dread Raven:**

**Nat: Why do you kick shins?**

Lye: HA! I'M VICTORIOUS! YOU SHALL NEVER HAVE MY BRAINFREEZY! *Runs off ranting*

Nat: Stupid... Wait, what?

Karl: Why do you kick shins?

Nat: So I can use my special steel toed boots! *Lifts up foot to show the boot.* Duh.

Nny: ...Those look exactly like mine...

Nat: You should know that every single person that has your comic imagines themselves wearing these.

Nny: That's...creepy.

Nat: Mhmmm...*looks into the distance*

Karl: Okay...

Lye: *Throws out the brainfreezy* I can't drink all of that.

Nat: YOU COULD'VE GIVEN IT TO ME!

Lye: SORRY!

Karl: NEXT-

Nat: LYE! YOU GREEDY, STUPID, JERK!

Karl: DARE!

Lye: Oh that's IT!

**Lord Dread Raven:**

**Lye: Myra says that she hopes you fall into a pit full of flaming venomous snakes and lawyer spirits with Speakers pumping Justin Beiber in for two hours... She didn't take the very sharp object pit threat you gave her very well...**

Lye: *Falls into the pit*

Nat: HA!

Lye: Pfff... I'm not scared of lawyer spirits! My mom's a lawyer! (And my mom's fiance... and my best friend's mom...) I have their powers! Only...

Nat: Only what?

Lye: That Justin Beiber thing kinda bothers me... Anyway... *Looks around the lawyer spirit pit* Hey! I'm about to kill you all again!

Lawyer spirit: SUUUUUUUUUUUUEEE!

Lye: HA! I'm a even higher level of lawyer... PROSECUTION POWERS ACTIVATE! *A bolt of lightning zaps the lawyer spirits and sends them to some weird spirit jail.* THAT'S for suing me for no cause and breaking into my car!

Nat: Is the suing part even a real offense?

Lye: No idea.

Lawyer spirits: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *They get sucked into the jail*

Lye: *Turns towards the venomous snakes that were cowering because of the lawyers* DEATH SENTENCE POWERS! *The snakes are electrocuted* Well... That was easy. *Hops out of the pit*

Nat: What about the Justin Beiber music?

Lye: Doesn't really bother me. I don't LIKE his music but I can listen to it if I have to... Also these earplugs helped...

Nat: Okay... NEXT REVIEW!

Lye: It's... Invader Jrek? Again?

**Invader Jrek:**

**(shows a TERRIFIED Me.) Oh hello. I tried to kill tanya with a facehugger and the result... Not so good. Anywho dare: Dib fight an army of Tanyamorphs Invader jrek signing- ( can't finish because a Pink xenomorph attacks him) AAAAAAAHHHHHH! SOMEONE HELP! KILL IT! IM GOING TO DI- GLAURGH! ( chokes on his own blood. The screen goes black before a message in blood says: Fear the Tanyomorph.)**

Karl: Well, that was freaky.

Lye: No shit. *Presses a button on a remote. Dib is transported to another arena that's this time full of Tanyamorphs.*

Nat: Why do I get the feeling that Jrek really hates Dib?

Lye: Eh... It's just you.

Nat: Okay.

Dib: NO! SPARE MEEEEEEEEEEE!

Tanyamorphs: ! IT'S !11!ONE! YAY! OMGAWD! *Every single one of them glomps Dib*

Nat: Tanyamorphs win obviously.

Lye: I just ate a ketchup flavored potato chip.

Nat: Why would you eat tha-

Lye: I didn't realize what it was flavored. It was really nasty.

Nat: Cool. Next review is from-

Lye: Invader Jrek again.

**Invader Jrek: HELLOOOOOO!**

**dare: Lye, jump in a pit of cobras. Why? YOU DON'T SAY JREK WITH A CAPITAL J IN INVADER JREK! So go jump in a pit of cobras.**

Lye: ...With a... capital... J? Are you freaking kidding me? Why don't you spell your name with a capital J if you want it to be that way? Huh? HUH? WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?

Nat: Calm down, Lye!

Lye: Sorry again... Lawyer powers have some side effects...

*A pit opens up in front of Lye. She electrocutes all the cobras with the death penalty and then jumps in, waits a moment, then jumps out.*

Lye: Well...

Nat: Next up is... Lord Dread Raven?

Lye: Pffft...

**Lord Dread Raven: Lye,**  
><strong>Myra takes back what she said, because you gave her a feather to torture me with... Now I'm the one hoping you fall in a hole...<strong>  
><strong>*Myra tackles him*<strong>  
><strong>AAAAAAGH! HELP ME YOU $%#%!<strong>

Karl: Well HIS censor is working! Damn stupid, crappy, piece of junk censor...

Lye: Maybe I don't feel like it...

Nat: Heh... Other people's pain is funny.

Lye: Yup!

Karl: Next review is from... Jrek?

Nat and Lye: Again?

Karl: Yeah. It looks like it.

**Invader Jrek:**

**Dare: Zim sing "When Your Evil" by Voltaire**.

Lye: I don't know that song.

Nat: Heeeeeyy...Voltaire was on a tv show I watched the other day(I squee'd)...and I know that song...But, we're running out of time.

Karl: BYE EVERYONE!

Lye: *Hugs Eff* Review!

Nat: *Hugs Dee* ^.^ OH WAIT. Alright, now Daughter-Of-Water-98 has a questionnaire too, and she kindly asked me if I could tell you guys about it here. Would you, please? FOR THE CHILDREN. AND, YOU PEOPLE HAVE NOT BEEN TORTURING KARL TO AN AMUSING EXTENT. I AM DISSAPOINT.


	6. Chapter 6

Tanya: LOL HI.

Nat: *glare* I don't even...just...ugh. First review is from Invader Kat.

Invader Kat:

Kat : Hi there!

Syther : Can I leave? Hi Gaz!

Kat : No! Now time for doomy dares!

Dares:

Eff : I support Eff/D-boy. So kiss D-boy! YAY!

D-boy and Eff: AW HELL NO!

Lye: You... *twitch* ...have... too... I will kill you Kat. YOU MADE ME WRITE THIS! *Smashes D-boys and Effs heads together in a fit of anger. Looks down vaguely surprised* ...Does that count?

Nat: For the sake of the universe, yes.

Invader Kat:  
>D-boy : You and Eff go on a date! By the way I don't hate you. I love you but I torture my favorite people. Take Syther for example.<p>

D-boy and Eff: *Glares at each other*

Nat: Ugh... I hate doing this too but... A dare's a dare. *Kicks them both out the door*

Invader Kat:

Nny : *hands weapons* Kill Jimmy again because he has a sick mind.

Nny: WITH PLEASURE! *Rips Jimmy's guts out*

Nat: Lovely isn't it? *Sighs*

Lye: The red really complements the shade of white he's turning.

Nat: We have sick minds.

Lye: Yup.

Invader Kat: Gaz : Kiss Syther so he will shut up. He really luvs you.

Gaz: No.

Lye: Just do it. He hasn't been THAT annoying.

Gaz: Whatever. *Walks off somewhere*

Lye: Ehh... I don't feel like getting her.

Nat: Me neither.

Invader Kat:  
>Red : Tell us already or I will hunt you down and you will get killed violently! I can shape shift. Cool right? Tell us! My head voices will help kill you.<p>

Nat: He's... not... here.

Lye: Hasn't been for awhile.

Invader Kat:

Syther : Red she hates you...She likes Purple more...Bye.

Red: Well I don't like her either.

Lye: Neither do I. She made me write Eff/D-boy. *Twitches* That goes for you too, Nat, you lazy jerk.

Nat: WELL I DON'T LIKE IT EITHER.

Lye: WELL MAYBE YOU SHOULD SHUT YOUR FACE.

Nat: D8

Karl: Since these two are being stupid, here's the next dare: Next review is from Daughter-of-Water-98.

DOW98:

Heyyyassss! I'm feeling bored, evil, and crazy. All at the same time! So fear me!

Lye: Ahh. We're so terrified right now.

Nat: Oh my gosh. Get into the safe room.

DOW98:

Red: Come on. If you won't tell, at least tell us who was there. (so I can torture them next chapter)

Lye: Red still isn't here.

Nat: Yeahh...he sorta didn't come back.

DOW98:

Purple: You! suffer the consequences of being a llama llama duck! So...eat meat, spin in a circle, and goes see how much money you can make dancing outside. :D

Purple: ...meat?

Nat: *shoves meat down his throat*

Purple: *coughing violently* IT BUUUUURRRRNNNNSSS! AAAAHHHHH! *runs around in a circle*

Lye: *shoves him out the window* There.

*After an hour, he comes back in. He has severe burns all over, $328.75, and a cat*

Purple: The...horror...

Karl: Why...why do you have a cat?

Purple: I DON'T KNOW! THEY WERE JUST THROWING THINGS AT ME!

Nat: LET'S NAME HIM FAUNTLEROY.

Lye: ...why?

Nat: Because.

DOW98:

Gaz: I have nothing to say to you, since I don't wanna die. Have your favorite snack. *hands snack*

Gaz: *takes it* Thanks, I guess. *violently chews*

Tanya: OMG LOL ROFLMFAO! *glomps Lye*

Lye: GET. HER. OFF.

Nat: *kicks Tanya clone in face* Heh.

Tanya: Dx

DOW98:

Dib: Hehehehe! Nice song, right? It made me think of you for some reason. You must try to steal your sister's GS2.

Lye: *grabs popcorn and watches* This is going to be awesome.

Dib: *tries to steal it by going behind her*

Gaz: *grabs Dib's throat and throws him to the other side of the warehouse* Don't. Even. Try.

DOW98:

Doughboys: NOTHING, you creep me out, to the extreme. Though my IMVU person has you two tattooed on her stomach, which is kinda weird.

Nat: What the heck is an IMVU person? *hugs D-boy*

Lye: ...It's hard to explain. I USED to have on though.

DOW98:

Karl: Hmmmmmm. How about the Greek Mythology Underworld's Field of Punsihment? It sounds good enough for you to go there. Tell us after you get back, if you do. *evil laugh*

Nat: I expect that that's something from Percy Jackson? Yeah...well...I have no idea what that is. *kicks Karl* There we go.

Karl: OW.

Nat: BE GLAD I'M NOT WEARING STEAL TOED BOOTS TODAY.

DOW98:

Zim: You must kiss Gaz. Have you noticed how evil I am today?

Gaz: No. No you won't.

Lye: Yes he will. *smashes their heads together*

Gaz: *wiping off mouth* YOU WILL PAY. *lunges for Lye*

Lye: *steps out of the way*

Gaz: *hits the wall and gets knocked out*

Lye: Hey, why didn't Zim say anything?

Nat: Oh, I taped his mouth shut before he could speak.

Lye: Nice one.

DOW98:

GIR: Come on, it's only to be eaten. You now get 200 tons of sugar. THAT CAN ONLY BE EATEN!

GIR: SSSSUUUUUUUGGGGAAARRRR! *eats all of it in one second* Yum! *completely normal*

Nat: Huh. That wasn't as bad as I thought it was going t-*gets cut off*

GIR: ! *LITERALLY BOUNCING OFF THE WALLS*

Lye: GET UNDER THIS TABLE THAT JUST HAPPENED TO BE HERE!

*everyone goes under the table*

GIR: ! HIIIIIIIIIIII!

Tanya: LOL WE'RE GOING TO DIE!

Nat: ...WAIT! *throws Tanya clone at GIR*

Tanya: !

GIR: YYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-*Tanya slams into him and they both fall to the ground*

Tanya: *glomps GIR* EEEEEEEEE!

*everyone gets out from under the table*

Kid from the Incredibles: That...was...TOTALLY WICKED!

Nat: WHY ARE YOU HERE? *throws him out the door*

DOW98:

Is that everyone? I think so. I won't be evil to the hosts, so byes!

Nat: Nope. You forgot Nny, Squee, Devi-

Lye: Wait, Devi's here?

Nat: Yeah. She was- Wait. Where is Devi?

Devi: Hi. I've been hiding the entire time.

Nat: ...Where?

Devi: Kitchen.

Lye: Ah.

Nat: ANYWAYS. Next review from Invader Jrek.

Invader Jrek:

You will be happy to know that I know where Red is. He's in COLARADO!

Nat: REALLY? Well. We're going to have to go there.

Lye: ROADTRIP!

Nat: LATER.

Lye: Aw.

Jrek:

Dare: Fight Gravemind. If you don't know who it us go search google.

Nat: I'm to lazy to look that up. And who exactly are you daring?

Lye: WHO WANTS TO FIGHT A GRAVEMIND!

Everyone: *Silence*

Lye: Screw it. I'll fight 'im.

*Everyone is transported to a big arena with seats and stuff. Lye and a Gravemind are in the middle*

Gravemind: I-

Lye: Shut it. *Transports Gravemind to an unbreakable jail cell.*

Nat: That was quick. Next review is from...Invader Jrek...AGAIN.

Jrek:

To Invader Lye: PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF ALMIGHTY TALLEST MIYUKI ACCEPT ANONUMYOS REVIEWS

Nat: *shaking* Must...resist...grammar nazi...URGES...

Lye: I thought I did. *Checks* Huh... Guess I didn't. Oh well. Anyway, you'll be happy to know that I'm accepting them wholeheartedly now! Now...! Review my stories! *Glares at them evilly* You WILL.

Nat: Okay, Lye. No need to be creepy... Next dare is from Invader Kat!

Invader Kat:

Kat : Also I forgot to torture Karl didn't I?

Syther : Yes you did. Can I torture him? Please?

Kat : Fine!

Syther :

Karl : You must wear a sparkly pink fairy costume with a tutu for 2 chapters.

Lye: Ehhh... I really don't feel like having him wear a tutu for that long.

Nat: Yeah. We're going to have to look at him in it.

Karl: I don't want to wear it AT ALL!

Lye: Yeah, sure, whatever. *Shoves a tutu over his head*

Karl: ...I hate you guys.

Nat: And we love you too, Karl!

Invader Kat:  
>Gaz : Dress as a purple bunny! :3<p>

Kat : A purple bunny? 0_o

Syther : What? Bye!

Lye: Is she still knocked out?

Nat: Yep.

Lye: Oh. Well, this'll be a lot easier. *Sticks some purple bunny ears on Gaz's head.* Anyway... The NEXT DARE is by LORD DREAD RAAAAVEN!

Nat: WOO!

Lord Dread Raven:

Torture time, yes?

Lye: Yes. :D

Lord Dread Raven:  
>Anyway, Karl, lock yourself in a soundproof box playing Justin Beiber on a constant loop for a full hour!<p>

Karl: NOOO! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME! I WONT! I- *Gets shoved into the box by Nat. Justin Bieber music starts playing.* AUUUUUUGH!

Nat: Sucks to be him.

Lye: Yeeaaah.

Lord Dread Raven:  
>BTW, I discovered why the Tanya-clone is different than the real thing. It seems that the cloning machine I used had a little too much energy in it. Belive me, the REAL Tanya hates ZADR because she loves Zim too much... You should see the pics she draws of her making out with Zim...*shudders*<p>

Lye: Wait... how does having too much energy make it so-

Nat: QUIET! I wanna believe in this! ^_^

Lye: right.

Lord Dread Raven:  
>YOU DIDN'T HAVE ZIM SING WHEN YOU'RE EVIL! MAKE HIM DO IT NOW!<p>

Lye: I hope you realize that I'm making a comic out of this and it's going to be really hard to put songs in.

Gaz: *Wakes up* Whiner

Zim: When your evil ? Hmmm...

When the Devil is too busy And Death's a bit too much They call on me by name you see,  
>For my special touch.<br>To the Gentlemen I'm Miss Fortune To the Ladies I'm Sir Prize But call me by any name Any way it's all the same

I'm the fly in your soup I'm the pebble in your shoe I'm the pea beneath your bed I'm a bump on every head I'm the peel on which you slip I'm a pin in every hip I'm the thorn in your side Makes you wriggle and writhe

And it's so easy when you're evil This is the life, you see The Devil tips his hat to me I do it all because I'm evil And I do it all for free Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need

While there's children to make sad While there's candy to be had while there's pockets left to pick While there's grannies left to trip down the stairs I'll be there, I'll be waiting 'round the corner It's a game. I'm glad I'm in it 'Cause there's one born every minute

And it's so easy when you're evil This is the life, you see The Devil tips his hat to me I do it all because I'm evil And I do it all for free Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need

I pledge my allegiance, to all things dark And I promise on my damned soul To do as I am told, Lord Beelzebub Has never seen a soldier quite like me Not only does his job, but does it happily.

I'm the fear that keeps you awake I'm the shadows on the wall I'm the monsters they become I'm the nightmare in your skull I'm a dagger in your back An extra turn upon the rack I'm the quivering of your heart A stabbing pain, a sudden start.

And it's so easy when you're evil This is the life, you see The Devil tips his hat to me I do it all because I'm evil And I do it all for free Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need And I do it all for free Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need And I do it all for free Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need

It gets so lonely being evil What I'd do to see a smile Even for a little while And no one loves you when you're evil I'm lying through my teeth!  
>Your tears are all the company I need<p>

*Zim stands there grinning for a few moments and then walks off the stage.*

Nat and Lye: Coooooooool!

Lord Dread Raven:  
>Red... Secret. *eyes start glowing* Tell me now. *Tendril of darkness grabs him* I'll let Tanya get you... And then I will disembowl you... and then set you on fire, before using water and meat to put it out. AND THEN I'LL MAKE YOU CALL NNY "WACKY" AND *continues ranting in this manner*<p>

*pant, pant...* Sorry.

Lye: Again. He isn't here.

Nat: I REALLY feel bad for him.

Lye: Yeah. *Snickers*

Lord Dread Raven:

Lye: For giving Myra fifty feathers to tickle me with... *shudders* You must battle Shast. (There's a link to my Deviantart account in my profile if you wanna see what he looks like)

BYE! *vanishes*

Lye: NAT GAVE YOU THE BAG OF FEATHERS! NOT ME!

Nat: STOP TRYING TO BLAME THIS ON ME! ...And I don't know Shast's personality...

Lye: Me neither... How am I going to write this?

Nat: I don't kn- *Is cut off when Lye and Shast are transported to an arena.*

Lye: Hey. So you're battling me?

Shast: Yessssss...

Lye: Oh. Well. *Transports him to the jail cell which is getting rather full.* NAT! WHAT'S THE NEXT DARE!

Nat: It's from Invader Jrek! ...Again!

Invader Jrek:

Red. I have your family over a pit of water. Tell us your secret or your family will go for a swim. Now tell us or watch all you care about be destroyed.

Lye: Heeee'sss nooooot heeeerrrrrrreeee... WHO'S NEXT?

Nat: Someone we haven't had before. Let's all welcome... Gingerclaw!

Everyone: -_-

Nat: Poopers...

Gingerclaw:

Hey peeps! I dare Dib to sing The Catalyst by Linkin Park!

Dib: Whatever... At least it's a good song...

God bless us everyone We're a broken people living under loaded gun And it can't be outfought It can't be outdone It can't be outmatched It can't be outrun [x3]

No And when I close my eyes tonight To symphonies of blinding light

God bless us everyone We're a broken people living under loaded gun

Like memories in cold decay Transmissions echoing away Far from the world of you and I Where oceans bleed into the sky

[x2]  
>God save us everyone Will we burn inside the fires of a thousand suns For the sins of our hands The sins of our tongues The sins of our fathers The sins of our young No<p>

And when I close my eyes tonight To symphonies of blinding light

God save us everyone Will we burn inside the fires of a thousand suns

Ooh

Like memories in cold decay Transmissions echoing away Far from the world of you and I Where oceans bleed into the sky

Lift me up Let me go [x16]

God bless us everyone We're a broken people living under loaded gun And it can't be outfought It can't be outdone It can't be outmatched It can't be outrun No God bless us everyone We're a broken people living under loaded gun And it can't be outfought It can't be outdone It can't be outmatched It can't be outrun

Lye: Love that song.

Nat: -_-

Gingerclaw:  
>Karl, do one of those military obstacle courses that have sharks and lava pits!<p>

Nat: OH! OOOOOHHHH! This is going to be SO FUN to watch!

Lye: WOO!

Karl: I FUCKING HATE YOU GUYS!

Lye: We need to fix that censer thing.

Nat: Yup.

*Karl is transported to the obstacle course.*

Karl: FUUUUUUUUU-

Lye: *Shoves him into the first obstacle*

*Karl has to over a lava pit onto a rock that fall into the lava unless he swings over to the solid ground on the other side in 10 seconds using a snake. He then has to tight rope walk over a pool of sharks. Then he has to do ten jumping jacks. Karl goes into the first obstacle and immediately falls into the lava.*

Nat: SOMEONE RESURRECT HIM!

*Karl is resurrected*

Gingerclaw:  
>Zim, sing Pet by A Perfect Circle to Gir.<p>

Zim: ZIM WILL NEVER SHOW ANY SUCH AFFECTION TO HIS MINIONS!

Lye: YES YOU WILL.

Nat: *Shoves him on stage.*

Zim: I WILL NE-

Lye: *Glares*

Zim: O_O

Don't fret precious I'm here, step away from the window Go back to sleep

Lay your head down child I won't let the boogeyman come

Counting bodies like sheep To the rhythm of the war drums

Pay no mind to the rabble Pay no mind to the rabble

Head down, go to sleep To the rhythm of the war drums

Pay no mind what other voices say They don't care about you, like I do, like I do Safe from pain and truth and choice and other poison devils, See, they don't give a fuck about you, like I do.

Just stay with me, safe and ignorant, Go back to sleep Go back to sleep

Lay your head down child I won't let the boogeyman come Count the bodies like sheep To the rhythm of the war drums

Pay no mind to the rabble Pay no mind to the rabble

Head down, go to sleep to the rhythm of the war drums

I'll be the one to protect you from Your enemies and all your demons

I'll be the one to protect you from A will to survive and a voice of reason

I'll be the one to protect you from Your enemies and your choices son They're one in the same I must isolate you Isolate and save you from yourself

Swayin to the rhythm of the new world order and Count the bodies like sheep to the rhythm of the war drums

The boogeymen are coming The boogeymen are coming

Keep your head down, go to sleep, to the rhythm of a war drums

Stay with me Safe and ignorant Just stay with me Hold you and protect you from the other ones The evil ones Don't love you son, Go back to sleep

Gingerclaw:

And finally, Nny, do whatever the doughboys tell you to do for the rest of the chapter.

Bye!

D-boy: Johnny! Go jump off a cliff!

Eff: NO! Let me drive your car!

D-boy: That's stupid!

Eff: YOU'RE STUPID!

D-boy: YOUR FACE IS STUPID!

Eff: YOUR MOM'S STUPID!

D-boy: WE DON'T HAVE PARENTS!

Nny: *Sucks on a brain-freezy*

Lye: Ha... This is funny.

Nat: It suuure is...

Nat and Lye: NEXT DARE!

Nat: This one's by TheChicksWhoAreTooLazyToLogIn or TCWALTO from now on.

TCWALTO:

Trixy: First I would like to say I noticed this questionnaire thing when I was reviewing on another one and yes, you do need to update before we have to leave the perfect month of August!

Lye: Oh believe me, we will.

Nat: Was the other questionnaire TRUTH AND DARE?

TCWALTO:

Chica: HI GIR! OOOH where's minimoose? I LIKE MOOSES!

Trixy: Mooses isn't a word -_- ANYWAYS I have found and successfully tortured Red until he told me his secret! And just, wow, I see why he's keeping it quiet... *laughs uncotrollably and falls to the ground, rolling around laughing*

Chica: While Trixy's having a laugh attack *pouts cuz she missed the torture session and has NO idea what the secret was* I guess I'll dare people! :D

First up: SQUEE!

Squee: Uhh... hug gir! (I dun wanna torture Todd!)

Squee: *Hugs GIR*

Nat: That's so CUTE!

Lye: ^_^

TCWALTO:

Trixy: ah ha ah ha... ah I'm ok now... Now it's my turn for torture! *Eyes light up with fire and an evil laugh*

Hmm... yeah, your right... Karls not getting tortured enough... LOCK 'IM IN A ROOM WITH JIMMY!

Karl: Jimmy? Who's tha- AUUUUGH! OH GOD NOT HIM! HOLY SHIZ! *Get locked in a room with him*

Lye: I sometimes feel for 'im.

Nat: Yeah...

TCWALTO:  
>Chica: OH and Justin Beiber's Baby needs to be playing!<p>

Karl: !

TCWALTO:  
>Trixy: o_O How do you even know what any of his songs are? Ya know what, why are you even in my house? Oh wait... never mind don't awnser that *mumbles about needing more friends* Now let's see... Purple! You have to set fire to a pile of doughnuts! Yes delicious doughnuts! Hmmm... Devi really hasnt been dared yet... I'll think of something for her later...oh and Dib... Your head's not big...<p>

Dib: THANK YOU!

Nat: She was just saying that to make you feel better.

Dib: Shut up!

Purple: OH IRK! ANYTHING BUT THAT!

Lye: Do it...

Purple: I- I CAN'T!

Lye: DO IT! DAMNIT!

Purple: O_O *Sets doughnuts on fire*

TCWALTO:  
>Chica: YOU LIE! His head IS BIG! *crys for a second* Everyone loves guys with big heads! *Trixy stares at her for a moment* *instant bounce back* OH I GOTS ONE FOR DEVI! She and must debate on... Something! *Feels proud about her dare*<p>

Trixy: That's the stupidest dare you have ever stated...

Chica: *Eyes tear up*

Trixy: ATLEAST make them debate whether laser or smoke machines are better...

Devi: I guess I think lasers are cooler...

Ms Bitters: No, foolish child, smoke machines destroy the hopes and dreams of young children. It is better.

Devi: O_O *Inches away from her*

TCWALTO:

Next dare: ZIM! Where's the robot bee? I demand to have the robot bee! GIMME DA ROBOT BEE D*** IT!

Zim: I have no idea actually.

*Scene switches to a small village. The bee is sitting on a throne while the occupants of the village are worshiping it.

Villagers: Praise...*

TCWALTO:  
>Chica: Wow, you sure want that robot bee *wipes tears out of eyes* Hey, I thought you said we got rid of the censor thing-y because of budget cuts!<p>

Trixy: O-O We did! Creepy... Anywho... Lock Dib in a room with a MOOSE for an hour! Yeah, I have no idea where this is going... OH Idea alert! Make Nny and nightmare Nny sing The Greatest Show Unearthed (by creature feature of course!).

Dib: NOOOOOOOOOOO! THE MOOSE! THE MOOOOOOOSE!

Nat: *Shoves Dib into the moose room*

Nny: Umm...

Nat: . FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF.

Lye: ...Um. Nat...I think you need to calm down.

Nat: BE QUIET THIS IS LIKE DOCTOR WHO TO ME.

Lye: ...SING!

Nny: Okay...  
>Ladies and gentleman!<br>Boys and ghouls! Step right up!  
>Behind this curtain lies a ghastly concoction of delight! Horror! Fantasy and terror!<br>Your every wish is our command! Your every whimsical desire brought to life. But I'm warning you...There's always a price!  
>Welcome to the greatest show UNEARTHED!<p>

The dark carnival is in town You better be ready Just follow the parade Of dancing skeletons Full of ghoulish delights Around every corner Don't tell your parents you're here They will soon be mourners

Welcome to the lower berth The greatest show unearthed We appear without a sound The darkest show around We will leave you in a daze Madness, murder, dismay We will disappear at night With blood on the concrete

I will be your ticket taker Come inside it's a dream Enter the fun house of mirrors No one can hear you scream We can supply anything That your heart desires But the consequences Will surely be dire

Welcome to the lower berth The greatest show unearthed We appear without a sound The darkest show around We will leave you in a daze Madness, murder, dismay We will disappear at night With blood on the concrete

Come inside For the ride Your deepest darkest fears

The best night Of your life You're never leaving here

The unknown The unseen Is what you're gonna find

Witness this Witness that Until you lose your mind

Welcome to the lower berth The greatest show unearthed We appear without a sound The darkest show around We will leave you in a daze Madness, murder, dismay We will disappear at night With blood on the concrete *Bows and walks off the stage*

Lye: That... is... a cool... song.

Nat: :D

TCWALTO:  
>Chica: Why?<p>

Trixy: Cuz, I think it would be really cool to see that!

Chica; True... Hmm Oh I know! Tak, tell Skoodge you think he's cute! And Gaz; Draw me a pretty piggy! I wanna hang it in me and Trixy's room! :D

Tak: NO! I am NOT telling that fatso that he's CUTE!

Skoodge: ;A;

Tak: Ugh! Fine! You're cute! *Growls and stomps off*

Gaz: A 'pretty' piggy? I don't do 'pretty'.

Lye: Just draw a pig.

Gaz: Okay. *Draws a pig.*

TCWALTO:  
>Trixy: Ok first: IT'S MY ROOM! You're only here cuz my mom is tolerant of you practically living here!<p>

Chica: YOU'RE MEAN! *runs off crying*

Trixy: -_- now I feel bad... GIR, go give Chica a hug... And then go attack my friend Shadow (who so "kindly" ditched us today) by screaming "Salted NUTS!" and bombarding her with nuts. YES REGULAR NUTS! She'll be so confused!

GIR: HUUUUUUUUUUUUUG! *Hugs Chica* Now where's da' oder guyz? AW YEAHZ! SALTED NUTS! *Rams into Shadow while throwing nuts at her*

TCWALTO:  
>Well, Chica's still gone so this is Trixy signing of- HOLY MUDA- ITS THE GERMS THEYRE EVERYWHERE! Back, no, NO NOT MY BRAIN MEATS! Ahh WHEN DID THEY GET FLAMETHROWERS?<p>

-Transmition fizzes out-

Lye: O_O

Nat: I think that's about everything...

Lye: See you guys until next time! *Hugs Eff*

Nat: :) *Hugs D-boy* ...OH WAIT. NOW WE HAVE TO GO ON THE ROADTRIP. 'KAY, IT'LL BE A SUPER MEGA AWESOME EXTRA CHAPTER THAT WILL SORTA SUCK AT THE SAME TIME.


	7. Chapter 7

WHEEEEE IT'S THE SUPER FANTASTICAL MEGA EXTRA CHAPTER!

Nat: COLORADO!

Nny: WE WERE ON A PLANE FOR SIX HOURS. CAN I STAB SOMETHING?

Nat: Go for it.

Nny: *stabs some random guy in a very unflattering Hawaiian shirt*

Lye: We have to find Red. Now.

Karl: I see him...

Nat: HUH WHAT? *looks to the right, sees Red just standing there*

Lye: *smiles evilly* Alright. Nat, get the sack.

Nat: With pleasure. *holds up old potato sack*

Red: Dododododo...Not telling secrets in Colorado...

Lye: NOW!

Red: Whazzat? *looks around*

Nat: *shoves him in the sack* THERE!

*after about half an hour, everyone is in a different warehouse*

Red: *is tied to a chair* I WILL NEVER TELL YOU ANYTHING! NEVER!

Nat: RED, DO YOU EVEN REALIZE HOW MANY THREATS YOU HAVE RIGHT NOW? IT'S NOT EVEN FUNNY ANYMORE.

Red: NOOOOO!

Lye: *gets remote out* DO I HAVE TO USE THIS?

Red: AHHHH!

Nat: Use it.

Lye: *shocks*

Red: THE !

Lye: *giggling* That NEVER gets old!

Nat: IF YOU DON'T TELL US, I SHALL SEND NNY AFTER YOU WITH A SPORK AND A PAIR OF SALAD TONGS TO SEND YOU PLUMMETING DOWN THE SPIRAL STAIRECASE OF MISERY, WHICH IS LITTERED WITH BROKEN GLASS AND CRUSHED DREAMS! It hurts.

Red: FINE! One time, I was playing with some thing called a "bat" that Zim sent us, and I dropped it. On my face.

Lye: ...that's it?

Red: I'M NOT FINISHED. And when I did that, I pushed a button that...sorta...sent a robot arm into the massive...

Nat: *has popcorn* AND?

Red: ...the robot arm repeatedly kept hitting me on the head. By the time I got it to go away...

Everyone: WHAT?

Red: IT HAD MADE ME 1/1,000,000,000,000,000 OF A MILLIMETER SHORTER.

*everyone gasps*

Red: *hangs head in shame*

Purple: I HAVE A CONFESSION TO MAKE.

Nat: ...You better not be coming out.

Purple: SHUT YOUR FACE. I, AM ACTUALLY 1/1,000,000,000,000,000 SHORTER THAN YOU THINK I AM.

Lye: ...so. This pretty much made no difference to anthing.

Nat: Nope. They're both still the same height.

Lye: Well.

Nat: LET'S ALL GO BACK!

*everyone gets back on the plane*

Lye: This was a huge waste of time.

Nat: REVIEW! ...if you haven't already. IF YOU REVIEWED FOR CHAPTER 6, THEN GO AWAY.

Tanya: LOL BAI!

Lye: WHY DID WE BRING HER? 


End file.
